qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Seazon 2 : Agno-ca-Zăpada și Peștera Schilozilor Un nou sezon de "forum reality" preia ștafeta. O nemai-întâlnită atmosferă urbană înlocuiește idilicele afumătoare și alambicuri ale "haiducilor" rătăciți grație meandrelor destinului în mari metropole ale lumii vestice. Noua serie debutează în forță : Metoda de sugrumare a câinilor de luptă pe trotuarele urbei este explicată amănunțit de către caratiști acelora care se simt amenințați de fioroasele patrupede. O întrebare plutește în aer totuși, cum de Agno-ca-Zăpada, fosta coadă de topor a clanului Tractoristu, un om care a călcat peste cadavre, a distrus networking, a distrus imagine, a tras în tot ce mișcă de dragul găștii, a purjat alături de tovarăși pe puțin 22 de mii de români, iată s-a întors după ani să schingiuiască pe schilozi - foștii lui camarazi ? NDE - near death experience - este singura explicație plauzibilă. Agno a pățit el ceva, poate un accident, poate o boală, iar acolo în spital pe patul de moarte, o arătare i-a spus: Agno, du-te să repari ce ai stricat ! până atunci nu ai voie să mori ! Agno și-a luat pet Pană la urmă Agno a luat o decizie și a înfiat un păsăroi de companie, anume un papagal-mops, după cum se gândise acum câtăva vreme. Papagalul repetă necontenit Du-du, Du-du, Du-du, împingându-l pe Corolea la limita depresiei. Păsăroiul ar fi aparținut lui captain Pooper ! Four in One discuții care aduc aminte de o legendara utopie se iscă timid după grevă și mătrășirea a doi mari profeți. Back to basics ! Pe East Coast or West Coast, la țara sau la oraș, oameni sunt de exact două feluri : slugi și stăpâni. Așa spune utopia primordială adică măslinimul. Iată suntem în măsură să dezvoltăm tabelul complet al Triadei, și încă o coloană pentru cei care au luat banii avocaților. Banii avocaților sunt încă ascunsi undeva aproape de peștera. Însă un scrul găsit într-o firidă și datat 30 dec 2005 sugerează cercetătorilor că înainte de Era Utopiilor ar mai fi existat și altceva. mi- m d t se ma ca for m l a dev nit de fap bl g iată mesajul care este intrepretat de cercetători ca fiind dovada unei civilizații pre-utopice, care ar fi existat înainte de Pogorârea lui Nasti. The after-strike II Gianina Măturina se cacă pe ea de râs și preia postul rămas liber de la catedra de latrino-română. Stalagmită, poetul bigudiu, continuă să viseze la un revelion în afara peșterii dar captain Pooper este atent ca de fiecare dată. Hlizita este încântată la rîndul ei de ieșire. Noul astrolog Baxy aduce la fileu cele doua zodii fundamentale, Sluga și Stăpânul. Zodia stăpânului este cea mai dinspre fundul peșterii. Bubico, astrologul lui Pooper, intervine cu clarificări : Zeul Peșterii nu este dator nimănui. Aceasta este o eroare teologică fundamentală, în opinia noastră. Zeul Peșterii este dator vândut Zeului Pădurii. The after-strike Profitând de lipsa membrilor, un negustor de covoare din păduri îndepărtate se așează la taifas cu locatarele. Lampantu se pricepe la discuții cu salariatele, pentru că, vizibil, le întoarce cum vrea el. În fața amenințării cu covoare și preșuri, un nou bărbat de grotă se ridică ca să preia inițiativa. Este chiar Șasecăței, poetul bigudiu, care aduce în discutie revelionul. Ciupercuța, încântată, uită pe loc de preșuri și covoare și transmite în limbaj cifrat nțnnțțnțțțnnțțnnțțnț locația revelionului. Ați ghicit, revelionul se va ține chiar în peșteră, ca și anul trecut, însă cu bolovanul bine înțepenit de această dată. Captain Pooper iese pe loc la lumină, urmat de Pamperist și de alții. Revelionul se pierde undeva în negura viitorului, Pooper își reia discursul propagandistic los-santez, Curulea elaboreaza teologic pe subiectul bolnavilor si epidemiilor care bântuie în orașele pământești. O nouă zi aproape identică cu cele de ieri se așterne. Astăzi, ca niciodată, Măturina nu are chef de dezbateri. '--GREVA--GREVA--GREVA--GREVA--GREVA--GREVA--' GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA Ne cerem scuze publicului. Ca niciodată în ultimii 16 ani, actorii micului reality romanesc sunt în grevă. GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA GREVA Suplinitorul de astrologie Profesoara de astrologie fiind în concediu medical, orele de astrologie sunt suplinite de catre însuși Baxy, care, încă din copilărie, a creat de unul singur un sistem cosmologic. Acest sistem cosmologic se potrivește ca turnat cu cerul astral din Los Santos. Împlinitul, Pulimea, Pafaristul, Crucea Curului strălucesc iară, iluminând visele peșterenilor. Linia lui Curulea Nu exista Utopie fără profet și fără o linie de demarcație între Bine și Rău, între cei demni să aspire încă de pe acum la popularea lumii perfecte și cei nedemni, emanați din hăurile fără fund. După ce ani în șir Peștera a fost iluminată prin învățăturile lui James, care reușea să dibuiască pe ghiauri și în gaură de șarpe și să se ducă după ei, odată cu căderea utopiei tractoriste, vremuri tulburi au venit. În actuala degringoladă conceptuală în care nu mai șție nimeni ce este bine și ce este rău, pentru că nu există ghiauri, Curulea se plănuiește să aducă claritate și lumină, stabilind cine este demn să aspire la Los Santos și cine nu. Boogie man Atras de mirosurile fetide ale peșterii, după cum explică Agno-ca-Zăpada, Boogie Man dă târcoale în împrejurimi. Sfatul schilozilor se înființează pe loc ca să pună la punct strategia de apărare a peșterii. Boogie man se dovedește a fi o făptură foarte vulerabilă la tot felul de factori, de la făcăleț până la feluriți dușmani naturali. Gioni Mnemonic se pune pe treabă aducând aminte tuturor care este arma de căpătâi a schilodului : prezentarea dușmanului în cea mai proastă ipostază posibilă. Există o istorie tainică despre schilodirea lui Gioni Mnemonic. Se spune că pe vremuri un negustor de surcele își făcuse tarabă lăngă bolovanul de la intrare. Unii au fost bucuroși ca pot face rost de surcele fără mare bătaie de cap. Gioni, care avea picioarele întregi pe atunci, le-a spus schilozilor că mai există și alti negustori de surcele nu departe prin împrejurimi. Negustorul nostru s-a supărat, l-a schilodit pe Gioni și a plecat înapoi de unde venise. Nu iese fum fără foc. De la acea istorie, cred unii, s-ar fi trage frica ancestrală de Boogie Man. Garlic, poetul bigudiu, se gudură la Cinde Incredibil, incredibil. După ce a curvificat-o în fruntea unei cete de bădărani care vânturau penisuri, astăzi musiu Șasecăței se gudură la salariata din Seattle. Bubico încearcă marea pe West Coast cu degetul ca să-si dea seama dacă Cinde și-a luat lecția sau nu. Meanwhile, in the real world pe situl Mathexchange, când răspunzi unui nou venit, iți apare un anunț "xxxx is a new contributor. Be nice, and check out our Code of Conduct." Bullyingul este universal și vechi de când lumea, nu este invenția personală a lui Pooper cu a lui "Nouă Libertate Planetară". Agno, nu uita sa-ti pui sortzul Pamperistu' a ajuns sub atac direct, însă mai repede, mai brutal și mai anonim decât am fi așteptat. Odată cu el este sub atac toată civilizația vestică, în care este absolut normal ca un părinte să-si "piardă" vremea cu copiii. Schilodu MC trece pe opiu Iarba e un dar de la mama natura ca sa ne ajute sa batem campii pe forum. --- Iar eu ma voi upgrada de maine la opiu natural, ca macar ala a ramas ilegal, sa nu ajung in aceiasi categorie cu pustimea de 35 de ani care beau bere Geniale vorbe... :) omul acesta mă scoate din forum ! Mă uitam, 22.000 de useri au contribuit de-a lungul anilor. Din 22.000 s-au selectat ceea ce vedem, cei pe care internetului liber i-a ales pentru a trăi cu mintea dusă în raiul utopiilor. Dar ei reprezintă și dovada vie că în imensa lor majoritate, românii din Canada sunt oameni sănătoși și întregi. Pamperistu' vs. Pooper Cinde a apărut și a spus bună ziua după o bună absență ! amintim că ea a fost mătrășită când a protestat la o criză de furie cu totul ieșită din comun a lui Pooper. A mai lipsit ea și cu altă ocazie, când Maestro a luat-o peste picior cu totul nedrept. Bădărănia nu ține cont de nivelul intelectual sau social, iar Cinde sancționează de îndată cu bye-for-now. Ei, doi useri au întâmpinat-o la poarta forumului... nu este așa greu de ghicit cine nu ? Și-mi dau seama brusc ca schilozii nici măcar nu știu să vorbească cu salariatele. Unul se dă viteaz, altul arată unsuros... 'Fondarea de obiceiuri strămoșești' Îndată ce au venit Americanii in 2004, diaspora s-a bucurat de noul statut al țării și multi exilați s-au făcut fondatori, așa, peste noapte. Avem așadar, noi biserici, ziare, biblioteci, berării, școli, etc care vor rămâne peste veacuri în patrimoniul social-cultural de afară. Unul din marii cutezători a fost Acarianu, care a încercat să fondeze un nou obicei strămoșesc, anume cântatul de colinde în metroul montrealez. Pooper încearcă la rându-i să acceadă în galeria imortelilor, cu pelerinajul de thanksgiving. Hlizita îl întâmpină la întoarcere cu cărniță specifică de forum la tavă, dar și de Ana, de ce oare, de ce oare ? Ghinion, Ana tocmai s-a pelerinat și ea pe la târgurile de toamnă din Ro! Aceast al doilea eveniment întunecă strălucirea inițiativei lui Pooper, ca să nu spun că o anulează definitiv. Bubico sesizează primejdia și postează instantaneu un cearceaf de fotografii din Dolj, ca să demaște tuturor cine este Ana și craiovenii și ce vor ei. Ana este stigmatizată drept craioveancă, așadar drumul ei în țară nu poate fi socotit un pelerinaj. Șasecăței (poetul bigudiu) îl talonează pe Pamperist Chiar așa, poetul bigudiu arată niște colți cum nu a mai făcut niciodată în consecventa lui calitate de polițai de forum ! Șasecăței este un user care nu a contribuit cu nimic în afară de declarațiile de iubire pentru țărănie, animale domestice și nobilime feudală. Tot el umblă cu cărticele de Țutea în buzunar și a fost cel care a mătrășit-o pe Salariata din Seatle, prin curvificare. V-ați fi imaginat oare că Agno-ca-Zăpada, care odinioară a fost coada de topor numărul Unu a clanului Tractoristu, să ajungă el însuși pe lista lui Jamales - talonat de către Șasecăței ? Familia rotunjește - schilozii însă nu suportă așa ceva. Conturul Pamperistului este tot mai lizibil pe peretele peșterii, unde se schițează o nouă pictură rupestră. Curulea scoate ciomagul de după bolovan Nori negri se adună în jurul lui Agno-ca-Zăpada. După cum se știe, Pamperistu a fost ademenit în forum de către eminența sa curuliană precum o muscă mare, grasă și lucioasă în păienjeniș. Iată însă, același Curulea scoate ciomagul de după bolovan și atacă tovarășul de backyard fix în același mod în care l-a executat pe Măslină, alt pamperist prefăcut. Ca un vultur din înalturi Pooper face rotocoale în jurul potențialului stârv, simțind cum se apropie încă o dată visul lui de o viață întreagă, acela de a fi cel mai inteligent din gașcă. Mind breaking news Hlizita caută românce frumoase pentru un prieten. Ghiciți unde caută ea ? ... din trei încercări ? Exact. Fix în Peștera Schilozilor !!! Urări de moarte Vocea Hlizitei se distinge în corul general văicărindu-se că orașul Montreal nu are strazi si trotuare veșnic bune forțându-ne din nou să mai adăugăm o linie la tabelul Los Santos - GTA V, unde singurii muncitori la treabă sunt spărgătorii de bănci care impersonează lucrători. Ca să nu mai pomenim că în Los Santos benzina nu se scumpește niciodată. Pe acest muzical fond de tânguire și tristețe asfaltină, Bubico împrăștie urări de moarte în stânga și în dreapta. Șasecăței se bagă în seamă de unul singur. Lampantu', om trăit în zece țări, este încă o dată confundat cu un immigrant ca noi toți (n.n. mare, mare păcat, așteptam mai mult de la pafaristul Bădiceanu) Cave NT Pamperistu' încearcă să introducă în peșteră tehnologii noi, cum ar fi mașina de sortat ciorapi. Nemulțumiți, schilozii investighează și ajung la concluzia ca energia electrică vine de la cele mai puternice mașini din lume, care sunt centralele nucleare. Acestea însă pot alimenta și un mega-ecran pe care Curulea l-a cărat în subsol ca să descarce filme pentru Geamuri 10. Geamuri trebuie la peșteră, nu mașini de sortat ciorapi ! Șasecăței - poetul bigudiu - îl admonestează pe Pamperist pentru că stă în dreptul ecranului și strică filmul lui Curulea. Cât să mai anime lucrurile un pic și să stimuleze creativitatea, foca Sile împunge cu bățul printre gratii pe Bubico. Sadic, nu-i așa ? dar cui îi mai pasă... O notabilă absență Captain Pooper a dispărut ! Chiar așa, Pooper nu este genul de om care să se sclifosească în restaurante slinoase alături de camionagii burtoși, în fața castroanelor de fasole . Vedem aici un încă un efect al ieșirii lui Măslină din scenă. Prin efectul dominoului, în lipsă de stăpân, Bubico mufăne prin back-yardul lui Pamperistu' doar-doar o găsi ceva de mursecat. Săracul, nu a înțeles că structura de putere care i-a dat casă și masă atâția ani nu mai este. O criză de furie împotriva tuturor arată ce este el capabil, tot mai capabil, pe măsură ce îmbătrânește. Pamperistu' pare dispus a-l înfia.. --- Om de bază în clanul Tractoristu, Pooper nu a lipsit la nici o întâlnire a "elitei". Odată cu plecarea lui, putem spune că clanul Tractoristu a căzut integral, iată, la 12 ani după ce ajunseseră să ia la bătaie români în parcurile din Montreal. De atunci, membrii clanului au părăsit forumul unul câte unul, în ordinea integrității. Schilozii se mută în țările calde Realitatea virtuală în care trăiesc schilozii din peșteră este un duplicat copy-paste după GTA V. Filozofia, politica, socialul, clima doctrinei Pooper este copiată idee cu idee din celebrul joc de calculator. Pay or Die ! Ca urmare, noul plan al schilozilor este să părăsească peștera pentru a se muta în ținuturile de vis ale orașului Los Santos. Ar mai fi de notat tentativa lui Baxy de a organiza mult râvnitul Congres de la Toronto, care se prăbușește după doar câteva replici. Dl. Daniel B. tânjește probabil după vremurile când era doar un simplu anonim în rând cu ceilanți din peșteră; aceasta înainte ca îngerul lui păzitor să-i fi expus identitatea și să-l salveze din nefericitul anturaj. Category:Seasons Category:Taclaua Category:Quebec.ro Category:Emigrare Canada